films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories
Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories is the first US VHS/DVD release featuring the first seven episodes of the first season narrated by Ringo Starr. It was distributed by Strand VCI Entertainment in 1990, Strand Home Video in 1993, Time-Life in 1994, and Anchor Bay Entertainment on VHS in 2004 and later in 2007 on DVD. Description Original VHS PEEP PEEP! All aboard for fun with Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. The trip takes us to the Island of Sodor for a trainload of fun with Thomas and all his friends, including Gordon, Edward, Percy, Toby, and of course Annie and Clarabel the passenger cars. Join in our travels and let our magical storyteller, Ringo Starr, guide us through these adventures. 1995 VHS PEEP PEEP! All aboard for trainloads of fun with Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. See why Gordon gives Thomas a lesson he won't forget and how Henry comes to the rescue﻿ when disaster strikes. Find out what happens when Thomas gets a chance to pull his very own train... with unexpected results. So join in on the fun and magic on the Island of Sodor with all your favorite friends. DVD All aboard for trainloads of fun with Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. See why Gordon gives Thomas a lesson he won't forget and how Henry comes to the rescue﻿ when disaster strikes. Find out what happens when Thomas gets a chance to pull his very own train... with unexpected results. So join in on the fun and magic on the Island of Sodor with all your favorite friends. Episodes #Thomas gets Tricked #Edward Helps Out #Come Out, Henry! #Henry to the Rescue #A Big Day for Thomas #Trouble for Thomas #Thomas Saves the Day Song Bonus Features Characters Locations Notes *The 2007 DVD cover has a mock-up illustration of Thomas being pushed by the Jet Engine past the the Scottish Castle. *After the credits of the Strand VCI release, there is a message featuring a picture of Sir Topham Hatt that zooms out to reveal Strand VCI's mail address on a blue/purple gradient background encouraging the viewers to write to Sir Topham Hatt to receive a free treat as thanks for buying the video. *On Netflix and Hulu Plus, the stories are told by George Carlin. *Some of the VHS releases included increased volume music playing over the narration, at times nearly drowning it out. *The 1995 tape is echoed and only features the Britt Allcroft logo. *In 1995, Video Treasures released 3 versions of the video. 1 with the 1990 program, 1 with the 1993 program, and 1 also under the 1993 program with narration from George Carlin, containing 4 extra episodes, those being: James in a Mess, Thomas Goes Fishing, A Cow on the Line, and Gordon and the Famous Visitor. The end credits on the George Carlin VHS, and later the DVD release, were taken from Daisy and Other Thomas Stories. *The audio was echoed on the 1995 tape featuring the 1993 program with Ringo's narration. *This tape was released on the same day that Universal Studios Florida was opened. *This is the very first Thomas VHS released in the US. *Despite the US version doesn't have an option to change languages, the Brazilian version does, including the following languages: Portuguese, English and Spanish. Errors *During Trouble for Thomas, as Thomas goes up the hill, a man can be faintly heard saying "Look out for the train" on the 1993 and 2004 tapes. * The first 4 episodes feature lines that were redubbed: **Thomas gets Tricked: In the 1990 release, Ringo Starr says, "And off Thomas ran, laughing." The lines, "Thomas likes to tease Gordon with his whistle" and "'Maybe I don't have to tease Gordon to feel important,' Thomas thought to himself" are also changed. This was the version used in the Random House Read-along CD recording. The original lines, as well as "And off he ran laughing", are restored in the 1993 release and were used on every tape featuring the 1993 program. **Edward Helps Out: Edward's driver came up. **Come Out, Henry!: How long do you think Henry will stay in the tunnel before he overcomes his fear of the rain and then decides to journey out again? **Henry to the Rescue: "I'd like to come out of the tunnel". But Henry didn't know how to ask. *Percy and Toby were mentioned in the VHS description, but they didn't appear in any of the episodes on the video. *On the 1995 tape label, Britt Allcroft's name is misspelled as Beth Allcroft. *The DVD releases use the end credits from the Percy Takes the Plunge DVD. It also features a still image from Percy Takes the Plunge, but that episode isn't on this release. *The VHS covers use a photo from Saved from Scrap, but that episode isn't on this video. *The 1993 release still had the Strand VCI logo on the spine despite being a Strand Home Video release. *The 1995 release featuring the 1993 program with Ringo Starr's narration doesn't display the Video Treasures logo, and starts off with just the Britt Allcroft logo. *The 1995 release featuring 1990 program displays the Strand VCI logo instead of the Video Treasures logo. *On the DVD cover, Thomas is with a surprised face and seems to be pulling the jet engine. *In the Sodor Memories game, Edward says he helped Gordon up the hill pulling coaches, but he was pulling trucks. *On the Netfilx version, the last music cue in Trouble for Thomas is played twice. *Thomas Gets Tricked is out of sync on the George Carlin dubbed tape. *The end credits are missing on the Universal re-release. *The 1990 back cover lists A Big Day for Thomas as A Big Day Out for Thomas. Gallery File:ThomasGetsTricked1990VHScover.jpg|1990 VHS cover File:ThomasGetsTricked1990spine.jpg|1990 spine File:ThomasGetsTricked1990backcover.jpg|1990 back cover File:ThomasgetsTricked1993VHS.jpg|1993 cover File:ThomasgetsTrickedandotherStoriesspine.png|1993 spine File:ThomasgetsTrickedandotherStoriesbackcover.png|1993 back cover File:ThomasgetsTrickedandotherStories1994cover.jpg|1994 cover File:ThomasgetsTrickedVHS.jpg|1995 cover File:ThomasGetsTricked1995spine.jpg|1995 spine File:ThomasGetsTricked1995BackCover.jpg|1995 back cover File:ThomasgetsTrickedandotherStories.png|DVD cover File:ThomasGetsTrickedandOtherStoriesDVDbackcover.png|DVD back cover File:ThomasGetsTrickedandOtherStoriestitlecard.png|Original VHS title card File:ThomasGetsTrickedandOtherStoriesDVDtitlecard.jpg|1993 VHS/DVD title card File:ThomasGetsTrickedVHStape.JPG|1993 tape Category:Thomas and Friends US Home Video releases Category:1990s home video releases Category:Home video releases distributed by Strand VCI Entertainment Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki